Breaking Point
by Delenafan2
Summary: Damon's really feeling the stress of keeping his overwhelming emotions for Elena hidden. Matters only build up with the revival of Elijah and sibling tensions come to a head.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Point**

Chapter 1

It was quiet in his room after Elena had left him. He had hoped she would've given him a reaction, any reaction, even a smile, something, after he had told her he'd always choose her. Obviously, he didn't expect an outpouring of love, but even a small hug or a kiss on the cheek would've been better than a curt nod and a quick "Good night," but, no; nothing.

It had been his idea to get Stefan on board with signing over their house to her in order to protect her and even then she gave him a hard time by almost not allowing him entrance. In that, she was very much like her doppelganger.

Angrily, he threw a book at the wall and knocked a frame off the wall sending it clattering to the floor. Damn it all! He noticed she certainly had no problems slapping him though. He went over it in his head the countless times she slapped him. She seemed to love to hit him or touch him in some way.

He headed downstairs for more bourbon and found himself pinned up against the wall by an angry Elijah.

"You think your little dinner party stunt to kill me is going to go unnoticed?" He hissed at Damon.

Damon noticed a stunned Elena standing a few feet away from them.

"Gee, Elena, as if my life wasn't fucked up already, you just go ahead and make it that much worse. Very thorough," he said scathingly to her.

Elijah gave Damon a hard punch to his stomach which doubled him over. This surprised him because he expected his heart to be torn out, no, wait, Elena already did that.

"No, if not for Elena's obvious affection for you and wanting you around, you'd have been surely dead by now. On the other hand, I have to say I admire your balls to do something like that," Elijah said before heading off into the study.

Elena went up to Damon to help him up but he shot her a look that would surely freeze fire so she backed up.

"Damon, I'm sorry, but he's one of our best options in defeating Klaus."

"Why don't I just hand you a stake and make it a whole lot easier for you, Elena?" He said coldly as he brushed past her to head in for a glass of bourbon.

He walked in to see Elijah holding one out to him while drinking his own. "Thanks," he said and then took a seat on the couch.

Stefan came in with Elena and a look of horror took over his face when he saw Elijah drinking with Damon.

"What's going on? I thought he…," he started.

"Ah, yes, you did kill me but Elena saw to it that I, shall we say, came back from the dead," Elijah said coolly.

Stefan looked to Damon who gave a small shrug and took a swig of his bourbon.

"Well, the gang's all here, so I guess that's my cue to leave since I know _I'm_ not going to be on anyone's save list when this is all said and done," Damon quipped and got up taking the bottle with him and left.

"Did I miss something?" Stefan asked.

"Just Damon being Damon," Elena said irritably.

Elijah watched the scene with a slightly bemused expression on his face and said, "It almost feels like déjà vu to me, with the exception of someone's deceptive duplicity."

They looked at him, confused, but didn't bother to ask. Elena couldn't help but feel a little bad at her behavior towards Damon. Despite what he thought were his best efforts to help, he always managed to do something to upset her, but she knew he means well. So she went up to his room.

She went in his room to find him sitting on his bed reading. He also pointedly seemed to be ignoring her.

"Don't you knock? Oh, wait, I guess being the owner of this house now gives you the right to be rude," he snapped.

"Look, Damon, I'm sorry. What did you expect from Elijah? You and Alaric conspired to kill him and Alaric did."

"I'm not thinking about his reaction. _His_ reaction is understandable. It's you I don't get," he said; his eyes boring into hers. Feeling a little uncomfortable, she broke his stare.

"I don't know what you mean," she said.

"Now, _that_ I don't believe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to read, so get lost," he said dismissively.

Getting angry, she rounded on him and tried to give him a slap but he anticipated it and grabbed a hold of her hands, switching their positions which landed her flat on her back in the middle of his bed with him firmly on top.

She let out a little gasp feeling his body pressing firmly against hers especially his groin which she felt was hard as iron against her thigh.

"I think you like hitting me too much. One might think you're into S&M. Are you, Elena? Do you like spanking people? Do you like spanking Stefan and telling him he's been a bad boy or is it you who secretly likes being spanked?" he said huskily near her ear.

Heat flushed to her face and she struggled against him but his hands held her wrists trapped like iron cuffs.

"Let go of me, Damon!" she hissed.

"Make me," he challenged as he brought his mouth to her throat to trail gentle kisses along her throbbing artery.

She squirmed more vigorously and adding to her further embarrassment, she got him more aroused by her struggle if his moan was an indicator.

"Damon, please," she pleaded.

He ignored her and instead decided to slide in between her legs and rub his eager groin against her. She let out a gasp of surprise which turned to a soft moan. He could sense her arousal and it got him only hotter.

As much as Elena wanted to be angry with Damon she couldn't deny the lust he was sparking in her as she felt his hardness pressed very intimately against her. 'God, what it would feel like to be skin to skin with him,' she thought.

He trailed his mouth along her throat, to her jaw and gently nibbled at her lips. He was torturing her and knew it. She moaned softly bringing her groin up against his, grinding against him. Then she turned her face abruptly which forced his mouth against hers and she tentatively snaked her tongue out gently to trace his mouth. He didn't give in to her right away and knew it was infuriating her because he could feel her wrap her legs around his hips demandingly as she ground herself shamelessly against him.

"Damon, please…," she moaned.

"Please, what, Elena?" he mused.

She growled and brought her hips sharply into his making him groan. He was so hard right now it felt like he would burst but he wasn't going to make this easy for her. Payback was a bitch. He let her hands free and surprisingly she didn't move to slap him. Instead she grabbed hold of his hips and pressed him more firmly against her. He chuckled. He knew she was wet for him now but this was more fun, making her wait.

"Uh, am I interrupting anything? I seem to need a room and Stefan has just left to see the witch, Bonnie, I believe." They heard Elijah say behind them.

'Damn! It! All!' Damon thought. They both groaned in frustration and fell apart. When they turned to look at Elijah they saw that he looked vastly amused.

"I see this is what you might say is awkward," Elijah said.

"Yes, and your timing, impeccable," Damon muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Point**

Chapter 2

Damon reluctantly got up and headed towards Elijah and heard him say, "I'm sorry, but believe it or not I too need rest, especially after a day like today." Then they walked out leaving a sexually frustrated Elena sitting on his bed gasping from their passionate play.

In the hall Elijah actually cracked a smile and turned to Damon. "How incredibly cruel of you to leave her hanging like that."

"It wasn't the plan, but she deserved it. Besides, she doesn't love me nor is she mine," Damon said regrettably.

"Are you so sure about that? I see some definite sparks between the two of you and there's obviously something there if she was responding that way to you."

"Yeah, well, if it is, she's never said anything to me about it. It's one thing to stir up lust in someone but instead she drives me so insane that I had to find someone else to distract me from her." Damon didn't know why he confessed that to him but he did anyway.

"Ah, yes, your lovely reporter. You know you really should come clean on that one. I don't see it ending well."

"It'll only give her reason to hate me more."

"At least it's honest and no one ever faults honesty. Which makes me wonder why Elena is here and not under the care of her lovely aunt."

Ah, so the elder vampire had a soft spot for Jenna. 'Very interesting,' Damon thought.

"We figured we could protect Elena better here and her aunt is staying on campus somewhere with some of her friends," Damon told him.

They came upon one of the more lavish extra bedrooms and Damon led him in. "This is one of the nicer extra bedrooms we have. If you need anything, let me know," Damon offered.

"Maybe just a nightcap for now. Where's that bourbon?" Elijah smirked.

"Ah, yes, it's with Elena now. I'll get it."

When he got back to his bedroom he found that Elena was still there and staring daggers at him. To tease her he gave her an air kiss in which he was sharply rewarded with a growl from Elena as she launched a pillow at him. He laughed.

"You know, you're a real bastard, Damon!"

"Oooh, the kitten has claws. !" he teased.

She then launched herself at him with all she was worth and sent them both tumbling backwards onto the floor with a hard thud. She pressed herself against him and breathed into his ear, "What about those moves I've never seen?" Clearly, it was her turn to play the game.

"Elena!" he said in mock horror. "You naughty girl! We have a guest. Surely, you wouldn't want to scandalize him with your horniness."

"_My_ horniness? I'm not the one grinding my crotch into yours!" she shrieked.

"Uh, you wanna try that one again, hon? You were the one grinding against me before we were interrupted," he smirked.

"Well," she said as she boldly reached down to grasp his hardness which drew a groan from him. "Clearly you're in full action mode." She was tormenting him now. Her hand was rubbing him sensuously now drawing groans from him.

"You might want to break up your, what was your word? Ah, yes, horniness. Stefan's coming," Elijah said calmly as leaned in the doorway.

"God! Damn! It!" Damon hissed in frustration.

"Dammit, indeed," Elena muttered moving away.

"Well, at least you two have someone. How do you think I feel hearing your groans across the hall?" Elijah said coolly as he came in and grabbed the bottle of bourbon. "I believe this bottle will be my companion tonight and at least I won't be groaning from it."

"I would hope not," Damon mused which earned him a frown from the elder vampire. "You know, I can always get Elena's aunt to come and visit." Damon added with a smirk. Elijah said nothing to that but Damon noticed Elena's surprise.

"What's going on here?" Stefan asked suspiciously as he came in from behind Elijah and saw Damon and Elena close to each other on the floor. "Why are you both on the floor?"

"We fell. What did you think we were doing, Stefan? Did you think we were groping each other and dry humping each other?" Damon sneered.

Elijah choked on his bourbon and Elena blushed and looked quickly away. Stefan rushed at Damon and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if you tried getting Elena to be with you! It's more than obvious you want her too! You'd try anything! I'm surprised you didn't try to compel her! People are nothing but playthings to you!" Stefan spat.

"Yeah, and do you want to tell me where I learned that from? Why don't you tell Elena the real truth, you fucking hypocrite!" Damon spat as he shoved Stefan off of him violently and stood up.

Stefan threw a punch that hit Damon square in the jaw. "You son of a bitch!" Stefan spat.

"Yeah, well, we have the same mother, asshole!" Damon shouted as he punched Stefan in his face.

Elena and Elijah stood next to each other watching the two men fight. Amused, Elijah offered Elena a sip of his bourbon which she surprised him by taking him up on his offer and handed it back.

"Sibling rivalry. Now _that_ is something I understand all too well," Elijah said taking another sip. Then he looked at Elena and said, "You do realize that they are fighting over you?"

"I…I don't know what to do or how to stop it because one way or another someone's going to feel hurt in the process," she said feeling overwhelmed by the amount of anger and violence portrayed from the two brothers. Things got thrown and broken around Elijah and her and they stood watching in awe. Although she thought Elijah looked too amused by it all.

"Yeah, and it's usually me! Fuck all of you! I'm outta here!" Damon said as he gave Stefan one good shove away from him and speared Elena with a glare before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Point**

Chapter 3

Elena went to go after Damon but Stefan grabbed hold of her arm. "Leave him, Elena!" Stefan demanded.

"I just want to talk to him," Elena said.

"I said LEAVE HIM BE!" he hissed grabbing her arm a little too hard. When she let out a yelp of pain was when Elijah came between them taking Stefan's hand firmly off of Elena's arm and pinned Stefan up against the wall.

"I think you need to cool down. Brutalizing your human girlfriend is making you no different than what you accused Damon of. Now settle down and let them both be," Elijah said firmly.

Elena, once free, made a beeline downstairs to Damon. She found him where she thought he'd be, in front of the fireplace by a bottle of bourbon but not taking a glass at the moment.

"Just go away, Elena," he said.

She looked at him and was shocked to see how broken he looked. His eyes were glassy with tears he refused to let fall.

She fell to her knees in front of him and drew him into her arms. His body stiff and unyielding in her embrace.

"Damon, I'm so sorry. What can I do?" she cried.

"Do? Nothing. What's the point?"

"I don't believe there's nothing," she told him, unconvinced.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Damon said looking at her. "I would've thought it'd be more obvious by now."

"What do you want me to do? Please, just tell me," she pleaded.

"Just don't bother. Go back to Stefan. You feel nothing for me but hate anyway. If there comes a need to sacrifice a vampire, use me. No one will mourn me anyway," he said bitterly and went to pull away but Elena only wrapped herself tighter around him.

"Damon, don't say that!" she cried. "I care! I do!" She looked up at him and their gazes lingered on each other and soon she found herself bringing her mouth to Damon's.

He didn't react at first but soon he was responding feverishly, clinging to her like a drowning man clutching a life preserver. Her arms snaked their way around his shoulders and one of her hands reached up into his hair grabbing hold of it.

"I'll KILL you!" They heard Stefan shout.

"Stefan, leave it be. He didn't start this, it was her actually that initiated it," Elijah said holding him back.

"Whose side are you on, anyway? My brother is stealing my girlfriend and you say to leave it be," Stefan spat.

"I'm on Elena's side. And didn't you originally steal the first doppelganger when you knew that Damon loved her too? You knew he loved her too but that didn't stop you from stealing her away from him."

That stopped Stefan cold. He didn't want to admit that and Elijah's reminder only made him angrier.

Damon and Elena, oblivious to them finally broke apart but still embracing. They looked at each other in surprise and then noticed Stefan with Elijah holding him back.

"I guess I owe you an apology after all, and thank you," Damon told Elijah. The elder vampire nodded but still held onto Stefan. Then Damon turned his attention to Stefan and gave him the finger. Stefan squirmed in Elijah's grasp in attempts to get at Damon. Damon laughed.

Elena looked at Stefan and said, "I guess I'm really no different from Katherine after all since I love you both."

"You can't have both of us. You're going to have to choose," Stefan told her firmly.

Hearing that, Damon got up in preparation to leave, but Elena got up taking hold of his arm to pull him close.

"You're infuriating, a real bastard and selfish at times, sometimes cruel even, but I've never felt more alive than when I'm with you. I can truly be myself; holding nothing back. Our time in Atlanta was the most fun I have had in a long time," she admitted to him.

"God, I need to get out and get some air." They heard Elijah say. Surprised, everyone looked his way and he said, "What? It's been a trying day."

"No, we understand and we'll leave you to your own space. Your room will still be here," Elena told him.

Damon was tempted to ask him if he was leaving to avoid the possibility of hearing more moaning and groaning but held it back. He was pretty sure the elder vampire needed no reminder that he was alone.

Stefan gave them both a hard look and headed to his room and slammed his door.

Elena looked at Damon who was silent and looking vacantly at the wall. She touched his cheek softly which startled him but brought his eyes to hers.

"It's okay, Damon. I'm not going anywhere," she said softly and then together they sat on the couch in each other's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Point**

Chapter 4

Later that night after Elena went to sleep Damon came down to the study and was surprised to find Elijah sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Please, have a seat, Damon. Don't mind me," he told Damon.

Damon hesitated at first but soon joined him in an evening nightcap.

"Would you believe that I was once in a similar situation to yours?"

"What situation do you mean?" Damon asked as he took a sip of his bourbon.

"You're in love with the same girl as your brother. Believe me, I know something of that," Elijah said bitterly as he took a deep sip of his drink. "And I also know how it feels to not be the one picked. Always stepping aside for your precious, beloved brother." He ended his statement by crushing his glass which shocked Damon.

Damon looked at him in stunned silence. Elijah in a similar situation? What the hell?

"I can clearly see you're surprised. Yes, I too had a brother who was always the golden boy. Always getting everything while I sat back and watched. Now, I plan on sending him straight to hell!" Elijah said bitterly.

"A brother? Another original?" Damon asked; his interest piqued.

"Yes, unfortunately, another original and I believe you've heard of him. Klaus," Elijah responded.

"WHAT?" Damon shot.

"Yes, and he's well, a half-brother, but brother just the same."

"Well, well. The plot thickens," Damon mused. "Who's the girl?"

"Oh, I believe you know her too. She was the one who turned your brother and you. Katherine."

At that Damon's glass went crashing from his hand to the floor and smashed. "Son of a bitch!" he spat.

"Bitch indeed," Elijah said going for another drink.

"That woman is like a bad penny. She keeps turning up and fucking things up beyond repair!" Damon sneered.

"Yes, but then she was a human. I'd like to think that she wasn't always a conniving bitch."

"You nailed that one right," Damon said as he cleaned up the broken glass.

The next day, being a Saturday, made for an awkward morning since there was no school so that left Stefan to deal with Elena and Damon.

When he saw Damon and Elena coming down the stairs together talking softly he snapped and launched himself at Damon slamming him up against the paneled wall hard.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? I bet you couldn't wait to get her in your bed too! I hope he was worth it, Elena!" Stefan spat.

Elena gasped at Stefan's crude words. "Now, that was uncalled for! NO, we didn't sleep together! That was really crude of you, Stefan!" she said angrily.

"Yeah, like I could ever take anything from the golden boy!" Damon sneered. "You who had everything! Everything I never did! You had father's love, Katherine's love and now Elena's! Yes, I'm lucky that Elena came around and admitted she feels something for me too. I never once pretended to be anything but who I am, unlike you, you smug bastard! It wasn't you was beaten day and night by father! NO! I got beatings enough for the both of us! Then there was Katherine. Oh sure, she played the game that she loved us both, but she didn't. She just liked the way I fucked her! So FUCK OFF!" Damon roared and shoved Stefan off of his so hard that he sent him flailing into the couch in the study causing it to tip over.

"Prick!" Stefan hissed as he adjusted the couch and flew at Damon with a stake in hand but Elena rushed in between them and took hold of Stefan's arm.

"Stefan, NO!" She cried pulling his arm.

Angrily, Stefan shook her off roughly which sent her into the wall knocking her down. Seeing that, Damon launched himself at Stefan with newly found rage.

"You want to kill me! FINE, kill me! But do NOT hurt her, or I will KILL you!" Damon shouted grabbing hold of the stake.

Hearing the ruckus downstairs, Elijah came down and forced himself in between the two brothers and held a hand out in front of each of them.

"Stop this!" he commanded. Then he gave an ironic smirk. "Ah, this too, is all too familiar. Now, if neither of you can behave civilly, I will be sure to deal with each of you accordingly. Now, break it up!"

The two men exchanged violent glances but backed down. Damon then went to Elena's side to help her up. Stefan left the house and slammed the door on the way out.

Elijah let out a sigh of exasperation, "Child!" he muttered and then said, "I'm going out. I need a break. I feel like a goddamn referee here."


End file.
